


O quebrar dos laços

by Mienaitomioka



Series: Aranha sob o lótus [2]
Category: mo dao zu shi| anime, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angustía, Canon Divergence, Jiang Cheng hurts, Lan Wangji burro, Multi, Wei Wuxian Hurts, Wei Wuxian burro, e parcial para WWX
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mienaitomioka/pseuds/Mienaitomioka
Summary: Wei Wuxian nunca quis machucar seu irmão assim. Mas ele nunca foi muito bom em medir as consequências de suas ações. Agora era hora de pagar por issoPOV do Wei Wuxian para o livro principal (o despertar de uma cobra machucada) principalmente das brigas dele com o Jiang Cheng e a quebra do relacionamento deles.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/ Nie Huaisang, Wei Wuxian/ Lan Wangji
Series: Aranha sob o lótus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	O quebrar dos laços

**Author's Note:**

> NÃO É PARA CRIANÇAS EU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO SE VOCÊ LER ISSO. SE VOCÊ FOR SENSÍVEL SERIA MELHOR VOCÊ PASSAR TAMBÉM. NENHUMA DAS MINHA OBRAS VAI SER ADEQUADAS PARA VOCÊS.  
> Desde já muito obrigada pelo carinho  
> E eu só vou postar mais se tiver pelo menos 20 kudos e 2 comentários

Ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo até ser tarde demais, estava tão entorpecido pela perspectiva de que quase matou o marido de sua Shijie que não se importou com o que acontecia ao seu redor. Até seu irmão se levantar a sua defesa em Jinling Tai. Ir contra todo o mundo do cultivo por ele e novamente deixá-lo pasmo com o impossível que conseguira alcançar.  
-Eu quero saber quem a seita Jin acha que é para emboscar dois líderes de seitas em seu território?  
Dois líderes? Tinha alguém além dos dois lá? Não tinha como ser ele, seu irmão não faria isso, não o separaria da seita Jiang dessa forma  
-Não era nem para você estar lá! E foi Wei Wuxian que começou! Ele me amaldiçoou! Que pague pelo que fez!  
Ele nem sabia quem era o Jin que estava gritando, como Wuxian poderia amaldiçoá-lo sendo que nem sabia quem era? A pessoa devia se sentir muito importante quando não era.  
-O líder da seita Wei não te amaldiçoou! Por que ele o faria? Não é como se você valesse o esforço. Tenho certeza que ele esqueceu de você três dias depois de seu suposto confronto!  
Líder da Seita Wei. Líder da Seita Wei. Essas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça zunindo e o impedindo de ouvir o resto de sua defesa. Ele não era o líder da nada, ele só queria ir para casa.  
-Como… como você ousa! O Patriarca me amaldiçoou! Quem mais o teria feito?- do jeito que você é um pavão irritante qualquer um que conviva com você.  
-Cale a boca! Quem lhe disse que você é importante o suficiente para Wei Wuxian gastar o tempo dele? Você não passa de um verme. Agora de você deseja tanto a morte!  
Seu shidi realmente era agressivo quando queria, o modo como o homem amaldiçoado foi jogado aos pés de Guangshan era impagável (~seu ex-shidi, líder da seita Wei~ a zombaria do título o fez estremecer).  
-Jiang Wanyin! Basta, você vai realmente matá-lo por uma coisa tão simples?-  
Falou a coisa errada velho, quando Cheng sorria desse jeito é porque seu adversário cavou a própria cova, ele podia não gostar de política mas não quer dizer que quando necessário Jiang Cheng não sabia usá-la.  
-Uma coisa simples? Desde quando vidas são coisas simples? Se você trata tão levianamente uma tentativa de assassinato, que podia levar a outra guerra, talvez eu comece a acreditar em Wei Wuxian quando ele diz que seus prisioneiros eram crianças e idosos indefesos!  
Jiang Cheng? Ele estava defendendo os Wens? Por que? Ele não os odiava? Por que trazê-los agora? O que estava planejando?  
-E daí que eram idosos e crianças? Eram Wens do mesmo jeito! Era um pecado simplesmente existirem, eram inferiores a qualquer outra pessoa.  
Agora Wei Wuxian entendeu, Jiang Cheng queria atiçar Jin Zixun (agora ele lembrou de seu nome), fazê-lo confessar seus crimes no meio da multidão de Líderes de seitas, que agora estavam furiosos por terem sido enganados. A seita Jin sempre negou prender inocentes, mas agora eles acabaram de admitir culpa.  
-Inferiores!? Eu vou te ensinar uma coisa Jin Zixun! Existe uma ordem nesse mundo realmente! Superiores e inferiores sempre vão existir e sabe de uma coisa? Você acabou de admitir que participou de um genocidio. Só sobraram 50 Wens todo o resto foi morto pela seita Jin sabe o que isso quer dizer!? Que pelas leis desse mundo eu sou superior e você é inferior! Agora que você já admitiu por que eu não te mato logo? Junto de Wuxian, para relembrar exatamente o motivo das pessoas terem medo de nós durante a guerra. E é claro mostrar que se quiséssemos você morto, teríamos certeza de mostrar ao mundo quem foi que te matou. Ou vocês já se esqueceram de Wen Chao?  
Não, eles não esqueceram shidi, era visível pela forma em que te contemplavam, como um líder. Estremeciam pelos lembretes presentes ou não de seu imenso poder. Eu era temido pelo meu cultivo demoníaco, mas você, seu poder bruto podia assustar, mas a lealdade de seus discípulos, suas estratégias de guerra, que eram as melhores, o modo que o povo comum te reverenciava, como um Deus, cada vez que você estendia a mão, meu cultivo demoníaco podia assustar, podia ser poderoso. Mas a sua força sempre foi maior que minha, mesmo ninguém reconhecendo isso até agora.  
-Essa é uma acusação muito grave líder da seita Jiang e eu espero que você tenha provas para apoiá-la.- como você ousa duvidar de Jiang Cheng? É claro que ele está certo, a honra dele não o permite mentir assim.  
-Eu tenho sim Chifeng-zun e estarei mais que disposto a te entregar uma cópia delas, a todos que pedirem na verdade, mas para garantir e para mostrar que não é apenas a minha palavra contra os Jins que tal algum membro da seita Gusulan tocar inquérito?  
Jiang Cheng os pegou. Muito bem, nada pode mentir para o inquérito e ninguém questiona a moral dos Lans, principalmente do Zewu-Jun.  
-Como líder da seita eu não acho que haja a necessidade de tocar…  
-E por que não? Se as acusações forem falsas vocês deram imediatamente inocentados e eu terei feito papel de tolo, a não ser que você não queira nos mostrar a exatidão dos crimes que os Jins cometeram ou quem realmente está envolvido neles!  
Zidian estalava no pescoço de Zixun, ele era a imagem de uma Deus da justiça furioso encarnado, algo a ser temido pelos pecadores (por pessoas como os Jins).  
-Não acho que precise de tantas brigas, tocarei inquérito. Líderes das seitas Jiang e Wei. Tenho certeza de que ficaram mais confortáveis sentados?  
-Claro Zewu-Jun.  
Wei Wuxian se sentou próximo ao seu irmão ~você não tem mais o direito de chamá-lo assim~ tentando chamar a sua atenção, mas ele parecia preso, sem conseguir fazer grandes coisas (ele não reparou quando a aranha de Jiang Cheng apertou alguns pontos de pressão dele, fazendo-o ser assim).  
-Creio… que seria inteligente levar o líder da seita Jin e seu sobrinho Jin Zixun sob custódia por assassinato, escravidão, corrupção, abuso de poder e genocidio. O herdeiro da seita Jin Zixuan e seu irmão Jin Guangyao não tiveram nada a ver com os acontecimentos e se não fosse por Sandu Shengshou Zixuan estaria morto, assassinado já que eles tentaram fazer o líder da seita Wei perder o controle e matá-lo.  
Não foi culpa dele, não foi culpa dele, a perda de controle, não foi ele, não foi culpa dele. O alívio que ele sentiu por essa afirmação o fez prestar pouca atenção ao resto da reunião. Do acordando do seu transe quando Jiang Cheng dispensou todos.  
Wei Wuxian saiu andando, ele não fazia ideia de onde eram os seus quartos ou de onde ele estava. Ele só vagava tentando absorver tudo o que aconteceu.  
-Wei Ying  
-Lan Zhan, como você está?  
-Mn, você?  
-Bem, bem.  
-Mentir é proibido.  
-Podemos não falar disso aqui?  
-Mn  
Ele saiu do caminho mas fez um movimento de “siga-me” com a mão. Levando o patriarca para seus aposentos. Que já tinham chá, como se ele planejasse a conversa o tempo inteiro.  
-Então Lan Zhan, o que você achou da conferência?  
-Mn, Jiang Wanyin estava certo, você não fez nada de errado.  
-Ah!? Sério? Lan Zhan, você não odeia o cultivo demoníaco?  
-O cultivo demoníaco faz mal para o coração e distorce a mente.  
-Mas nada aconteceu até agora. Eu não machuquei ninguém!  
-Mn, mas e Wei Ying?  
-O que? Como assim?  
-Wei Ying se machuca.  
-O que? Mas o que? É por isso que você não gosta do meu cultivo?  
-Mn.  
-Eu não entendo, você mesmo disse que não gosta de mim.  
-Errado  
-O que?  
-Eu gosto de você.  
-Hãh!? Desde quando?  
-Mn.  
O silêncio foi resposta o suficiente. Essa nova informação foi o suficiente para virar toda a sua perspectiva de Wangji. Das ações que ele tomava.  
-Então, você queria que eu fosse para Gusu..  
-Ajudá-lo. Cura-lo, para que não se machucasse mais..  
Ele gostava de Lan Wangji a muito tempo. Mas ele tinha medo, todos os amores que ele viu terminaram em desastres, e então tinham pessoas como Madame Yu e Jiang Fengmian. Ele tinha medo de acabar como eles, tão infeliz com sua própria vida, só por causa da rejeição de outra pessoa. E talvez seja por isso que ele nunca sequer reconheceu os seus sentimentos. O medo de dar outro passo, tornar-se como eles. Mas aqui estava a fonte de sua afeição dizendo, eu gosto de você.  
-Lan Zhan, como você gosta de mim?- uma vermelhidão em suas orelhas (ele estava começando a ser capaz de lê-lo)-  
-Amo… amo Wei Ying.  
-L..Lan Zhan.  
Sua voz falha, ele se joga em Wangji abraçando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso (sua vida não mas talvez a sua sanidade sim). Ele chora, soluços e ranho se misturando em lágrimas enquanto se ancorava na sua alma gêmea.  
-Eu também te amo Lan Zhan, te amo tanto por favor não me abandone, eu quase não aguentei quando achei que você me odiava a cada briga eu perdia um pouco da minha sanidade. Eu estou tão feliz, tão feliz. Jiang Cheng me deixou sozinho agora, não me deixe também.  
-Nunca, não mais.  
Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, grudados e finalmente juntos, eles ainda tinham desentendimentos e precisavam conversar sobre muitas coisas. Eles já tinham um começo, e por enquanto, era isso que importava.  
Wei Wuxian estava indo para seu quarto, Wangji o estava guiando (como ele sabia onde seu quarto era Wuxian não sabia).  
Eles estavam quase chegando quando se encontraram com Jiang Cheng, todos os sentimentos que ele tinha desde a briga, e os conflitos dentro de si, causados pelas revelações de hoje afloraram em sua pele quando o viu.  
-Jiang Cheng o que foi aquilo? Como você pode falar que vai destruir o selo? Ele é meu e você sabe disso!- (eu não me importo com o selo, mas o que mais vai ser destruído nesse meio tempo?)  
-E? O Selo foi o que deu abertura e motivação para pessoas como Jin Guangshan irem contra você e o caluniarem! Se não fosse por mim hoje você teria perdido o controle e matado Jin Zixuan! Como eu explicaria isso para o mundo? Eu estou te dando uma chance para sobreviver sem as pessoas te olhando torto onde quer que você vá! Eu estou te dando uma vida livre de novo, estou garantindo que ninguém sem punição se virar a espada contra você!  
Sim, você sempre me defendeu, sempre limpou as minhas bagunças mesmo quando isso te trazia problemas, mas você nunca reclamou. Você nunca cobrou, eu nunca pensei que você estava infeliz com isso. Minhas bagunças e falhas nunca te impediram de me deixar pedir desculpas e voltarmos a ser o que éramos. Me diga, o que é diferente dessa vez? O que eu faço para consertar? Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito! Eu devia ter te dado mais valor. Mas por que você está me afastando? Não é assim que o nosso relacionamento funciona!  
-E o que? Fundar minha minha própria seita? E quanto a nós? O que vai ser agora?- Zidian faisca, Wangji se colocou na frente, ele se lembra da picada da arma nas mãos de madame Yu- O que? Vai me chicotear com Zidian?  
-Como ousa!? Diferente de você eu cumpro as minhas promessas, não que você se lembre do que estou falando, você tem o talento inato de esquecer tudo aquilo que te convém não é mesmo? E não me venha falar de nós! Que nós, você e eu? Esse nós não existe a muito tempo, você fez essa escolha a muito tempo atrás, agora existem apenas eu e Yunmeng e você com Yilling!  
Não, não. Jiang Cheng não faria isso com ele, não o abandonaria dessa forma (~como você sempre faz com ele?~). Jiang Cheng sempre o aceitou de volta, não importa o que acontecesse, agora seria o mesmo, certo? Sempre foi assim desde que eles eram crianças. Não existe nenhum motivo para mudar esse ciclo. O bater de Wanyin no seu ombro o despertou do entorpecimento.  
-Jiang Cheng espere!- não me deixe para trás, por favor, eu não aguento, eu nunca me senti tão mal, não me deixe. Por favor não quebre a nossa família (~não faça comigo o que eu sempre fiz com você~)- por favor me deixe consertar…  
-Consertar o que? Não existe nada mais para ser consertado Patriarca e por favor me trate com o devido respeito, não suponha uma intimidade inexistente entre nós.- seu mundo caiu, não existe nada mais a ser consertado, mas e quanto a irmandade deles? Não valia nada? Ou foi isso que parou de existir? O que ele fez para concordar com isso? Que fez seu Didi pensar numa coisa dessas?  
\- Wanyin! Peça desculpas!  
-Sinceramente eu não tenho tempo para essas merdas! Cala a boca Hanguang-Jun! Isso não é da sua conta e pra ser sincero nem da minha eu estou indo embora e é melhor que você não me siga Wuxian.  
Seu nome saiu da boca dele como veneno, uma coisa a dirigir nada mais que desprezo, um corte tão profundo que destruiu o que restava de seus vínculos. Seu irmão não o queria mais, e ele não tinha ninguém além de si mesmo a culpar. Foram suas próprias ações e mentiras que o levaram a se distanciar. Não era culpa de nenhum rumor ou Jin. Era tudo exclusivamente culpa dele, e das consequências de suas ações. E essa percepção doeu mais do que ser jogado na colina da sepultura. Por que a única pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado foi afastada por sua mentiras. Por sua desconfiança, ele se afastou primeiro, esperando que seu irmão corresse atrás dele (~talvez ele tenha cansado de fazer isso sempre~).  
-A-Cheng… por favor…

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capítulo foi baseado em   
> Dynasty -MIIA


End file.
